


an escape from darkness

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Hmph. You’re far too trusting, you know that? Anyone could slide a knife between your ribs, with an attitude like that,” Clarisse says, “It’s pretty stupid to let just anyone in.”“I didn’t know you were just anyone, Clarisse,” you counter, having grown accustomed to the coarse words the assassin will loose at anyone in earshot. It is the truth, however, you have come to rely heavily on Clarisse, and the two of you have gotten closer to one another. This is the first time she’s ever sought you out, but far from the first time you've spoken.





	an escape from darkness

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first real attempts at a reader insert in a while, and also the first thing I've posted in ages. Clarisse is great, and this may just be a simple plot what plot, but hey. I've worked on this for months off and on, mostly off, but here it is.

As strange as it may be, life in Askr is, at this point, almost routine for you. Despite how different this world is, you have settled in remarkably well, becoming a valuable asset to the Order of Heroes, and a trusted friend to countless numbers of its members. Of course, some are easier to befriend than others. Many Heroes answer your call, and follow your orders, even those perhaps undeserving of the title Hero. Tyrants, villains, even assassins, all fighting for one cause under your guidance. Guidance they eventually come to count on, even if that’s the last thing they want.

 

“Come in,” you call out, in response to a knock on your door. You turn, looking up from a battle plan as the door opens, and an increasingly familiar face walks in.

 

“Hey, have you… got some time to talk?” Clarisse asks. “Not that I  _ need _ to speak with you or anything.”

 

“Of course,” you answer, waving the blonde in. You’re surprised to see that her hands are empty, that the gifted assassin would come to you unarmed. It’s either a true sign of trust, or an admittedly valid dismissal of your combat ability. You can’t deny that the archer is beautiful, blonde hair that flows freely as she moves, an attractive face, and a body that can only be the result of constant training for her bloody craft. By now, however, you know that her personality would put off most anyone that might find those traits enticing. 

 

“Hmph. You’re far too trusting, you know that? Anyone could slide a knife between your ribs, with an attitude like that,” Clarisse says, “It’s pretty stupid to let just anyone in.”

 

“I didn’t know you were just anyone, Clarisse,” you counter, having grown accustomed to the coarse words the assassin will loose at anyone in earshot. It is the truth, however, you have come to rely heavily on Clarisse, and the two of you have gotten closer to one another. This is the first time she’s ever sought you out, but far from the first time you've spoken.

 

“Well, duh, of course  _ I’m _ not, but you didn’t know it was me. Not like I make a habit of visiting you,” she says, huffing.

 

“So, what did you need?” you ask, genuine curiosity driving your question. Clarisse isn’t exactly the friendly sort, and is more of a lone wolf than almost anyone you've met, even among the countless Heroes you've called to Askr. She is cold, but there’s a certain  _ edge _ to her coldness, that leaves one wondering exactly what sort of things she’s lived through.

 

“Cutting right to the chase, then? Maybe I just wanted to talk,” she answers, though her eyes quickly dart down, away from your gaze.

 

“That’s fine, you know. I wouldn’t mind if that’s all that brought you here,” you respond, finally pushing back from your desk, and rising, standing face to face with Clarisse. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself. And don’t be so  _ nice _ to me. I’m only here to serve, after all. My bow is yours, I’ll follow your orders, and that’s it. If you want someone dead, I’m here for you. Otherwise, find someone else,” she says, crossing her arms, still not meeting your eyes.

 

“Well, there’s no one to kill here,” you respond, and Clarisse seems to stiffen. If you're not mistaken, a slight blush rises to her cheeks, as well.

 

“It’s not like I don’t know that!” again, she huffs in frustration. Then, she mutters, “I knew coming here was a mistake…”

 

“Listen, Clarisse, I’m sorry. If it seems like I’m teasing you, or something, I’m just trying to get you to open up,” you explain, hoping to calm her.

 

“Would you just shut up!? I’m not here to talk, I’m here… to…” whatever explanation she was in the process of attempting is swallowed up by a groan. You take a step closer, reaching out to comfort her. It is then that she lunges forward, taking you completely by surprise.

 

She pushes her lips to yours, kissing you clumsily, aggressively. It’s obvious that she has little to no idea what she’s doing, but still, her tongue pushes between your lips, driving into your mouth. You're shocked, completely frozen in surprise, but in a few seconds, you comes to your senses. It’s not unpleasant, and you melt into the kiss, embracing her. You place your hand on her back, and slowly drift downward, along the firm leather of her jerkin, and the feeling seems to trouble her. Just as you begin to lose yourself in the feeling, the assassin pulls back.

 

“Uhm… you should… lay down,” Clarisse says, glaring at the floor. 

 

“I should what?” you ask, confusion furrowing your brow. Clarisse huffs, obviously growing frustrated. 

 

“Lay down! Don't make me ask again, or I'll go get my bow and use an arrow to pin you to the bed, okay!?” Clarisse threatens, and by now you know her threats are mostly empty, at least when it comes to you. Still, probably for the best that you listen to the assassin. So, you lie down in your bed, facing up, slightly worried about the pulsing heat you still feel from your hurried kiss, and how obvious your arousal must be.

 

“Okay, now what?” you ask, glancing at the blonde. If she notices, she doesn't let on.

 

“Just… don't move. And close your eyes! I can't have you staring at me or anything,” Clarisse answers, and giving her the benefit of the doubt, you do so. “Stay still or you'll regret it!”

 

And with that last command, Clarisse moves in. You hear her boots coming towards the bed, before the soft creak of her climbing on as well, joining you. You dare not risk the ire of the proficient assassin, and keep your eyes closed, even as she begins peeling back your robes. It doesn't take her long to work down to your pants, and begin undoing the buttons. At that point, you can keep your eyes closed no longer.

 

On opening them, you're met with the sight of Clarisse, leaned down, determined as she undresses you to the best of her admittedly limited ability. Your breath hitches, and she turns. You can't seem to close your eyes quickly enough, and sure enough hers lock with yours.

 

“H-hey! I told you to keep your eyes closed!” she exclaims, as her face flushes. “You don't wanna wind up in a grave, do you!?”

 

“Sorry,” you respond, clamping your eyes shut once more. Her movements resume, and isn’t long before your cock is freed. You hear a soft gasp, and wonder if Clarisse has done anything like this before. And, beyond that, what prompted this in the first place. It’s so forward for one who is generally so aggressive and distant.

 

Without your vision to rely on, you can’t help a sharp inhale as her fingers wrap around you experimentally. Her grip is loose, but she begins slowly pumping her hand up and down regardless, and you’re sorely tempted to open your eyes once more, just to see what expression she wears. 

 

She is far from skilled, her inexperience painfully obvious even with your own ineptitudes, but it doesn’t take much to get you fully hard. Suddenly, she lets go. In spite of your best efforts, you can’t keep completely quiet, and a soft sigh of complaint escapes you. You speak up, as you feel movement on the bed. It's not hard to guess that she's risen, standing beside the bed.

 

There's a soft swish of fabric, a deep breath, and then her weight returns. You feel her moving, shifting around the bed, until one knee rests on each side of you.

 

“Clarisse?” you ask, not entirely sure what she's doing now.

 

“Stay quiet,” she hisses. “This is hard enough already…”

 

Her hand returns to your cock, but this time, there's something different. It's as if she's guiding you, and holding you steady. Soon, you feel a damp warmth at the tip of your cock. The feeling is new, unexpected, but far from unpleasant, as she sinks down onto you. It’s a slow descent, and the archer whimpers as she lowers herself. Once she’s taken you in fully, her ass resting on your thighs, you hear her sigh in relief.

 

“C-Clarisse did you…?” you ask, despite the answer being pretty obvious. In response, you receive what could only be a sniffle, before she begins moving. She pushes herself up, slowly, before coming back down, and despite how incredible her body feels, you sense that something feels… off.

 

Your eyes snap open, and you look up at the assassin. The tears streaming down her face are the last thing you would expect to see, but she continues riding you in spite of them. That is, until she notices you looking up at her.

 

“D-don’t look at me! I told you to keep your eyes shut!” she exclaims, crashing down in surprise. “Why can’t you just enjoy this!?”

 

“Clarisse, I… you’re crying. Are you okay?” you ask, reaching up to wipe away some of the tears. “Why are you doing all this, it’s not something you should force, I wouldn’t want you to do that.”

 

“And I don’t want to be thrown away! Okay!? I finally feel okay about being somewhere, but it’s only a matter of time before I let you down or you summon someone better and then you’ll throw me away. I’ll be alone, again, like always,” Clarisse says, looking down on you. “But maybe if I'm good for you in bed… maybe you’ll keep me around.”

 

“I'm not going to throw you away, or replace you. I wouldn't ever do something like that,” you assure her,  “You don't have to be alone. You can stay here as long as you want, even if that happens to be forever.”

 

“Yeah, you say that now. But how am I supposed to know if those are just empty words? And if I stay, and you leave, then what's the point?” Clarisse argues, not wanting to give in. 

 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere. I didn’t leave behind anything as dark as your past, but… I’m happier here. In a way, I understand where you’re coming from.”

 

“Hmph. Somehow, I doubt that. Still… I guess I appreciate the sentiment. Doesn't mean you won't do something stupid and get yourself killed, though. You're way too trusting, for one, and… and too kind,” she pauses, taking a deep, slightly shaky breath before continuing, “I didn't think I'd ever feel anything like this, okay? It's… it's all been so dark. For so long, I just… don't want to believe things can get better.”

 

“Haven't they, though? Just… trust me, okay? I'll do my best. Clarisse, I-” you start, before her fingers dig into your robes, tugging you up towards her. Her mouth finds yours, and she kisses you firmly, cutting off your confession.

 

“You're still hard,” she notes, breaking the kiss for a moment. “And I'm… well, this isn't  _ completely _ awful.”

 

With that, the assassin kisses you again, and begins moving once more, lifting up, dropping down, falling into a steady rhythm as she rides you. You can feel her cunt cling to you, warm, wet, and tight, hardly wanting to pull off of you as she raises up, yet squeezing against you as she lowers herself back down.

 

You reach up, running your fingers through her hair, kissing her deeply, pushing your tongue into her mouth. The two of you locked together, her scent all around you, a comforting weight on top of you, it's no wonder that you feel overwhelmed. And yet, in spite of how close to your limit you're being pushed, you desperately struggle to hold on. You want to savor every second of this, of being so  _ close _ to Clarisse, feeling her all around you, being inside of her… it's an incredible feeling.

 

But eventually, all good things must end. Clarisse herself must be nearing her limit, as she breaks the kiss, and straightens up. She looks down on you as she picks up her pace, staring into your eyes, moaning quietly. You grab her hips, helping her, as she bounces up and down on you, her body slapping against yours, until you feel her tighten up on you. She comes down one last time, and her fingers dig into your shoulders. Still staring into your eyes, she cries out your name, as her climax crashes over her. And that, coupled with the way her body squeezes yours in her orgasm, are enough to finish you. 

 

“Clarisse…” you mutter, weakly, as you feel the building pressure break. Your seed spills into her before you can issue any sort of warning, and the assassin's dazed expression quickly changes.

 

“Huh? That… warmth… did you!?” she asks, looking completely shocked.

 

“I'm… yes, I'm sorry I couldn't… help it…” you stammer out.

 

“It… it feels really good,” she says, smiling gently. “Though I really hope you didn't just get me pregnant. An assassin having a child? Ridiculous.”

 

“We'll be more careful in the future, but if we do mess up… I'm sure you and I can handle that.”

 

“Sometimes your confidence is really annoying,” Clarisse says, pulling off of you and dismounting. She falls onto the bed, beside you. “Can't believe how much I've fallen for it.”

 

“And I'm in love with that sharp tongue of yours,” you say, waiting for her to pick up on it.

 

"In love, huh?" she asks, her smile being replaced with surprise, then a scowl. "You're really going to confess that simply? You're so frustrating, sometimes. But... I guess I... maybe love you too. Okay? But don't let it go to your head or something."

  
"You'll be around to make sure it doesn't, right?" you respond, and the assassin can't help but smile in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping I can stay motivated and continue writing, though most of it will probably be x reader at this point. RIP.


End file.
